


Who is the Ninja in Red?

by Miss_Red_Hood



Category: Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batfamily, Gen, If you look really hard a littel Jaydick, Siblings, batfam, but not like this, more like they travel to an Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Red_Hood/pseuds/Miss_Red_Hood
Summary: When the ligth faids Dick and Jason stand on the Watchtower but tahts not quied their Univers, is it? Also, who is this Red Ninja on the Monitor?





	Who is the Ninja in Red?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen YJ 3 because it's a real pain to get the episodes when this DC service is not available in my country. So in my head The Team is like at the end of Season 2.  
> DC if you're reading this I'm willing to pay you money so make your service available for me, please.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

There was complete silence in the Tower. The Team had just come back from confronting Ra's al Ghul and were in the middle of debriefing as the Zeta-Tubes started glowing and the robotic voice started to inform them about an unauthorized entrance through via the tubes. The whole team got ready to fight as the light dimmed, and they could see who got beamed onto the Tower. Everybody stared at the two figures. One looked like Nightwing just that he looked different. Instead of a bird, he had a blue V-shape on his front that reached to his shoulders, down his arms and covert two of his fingers. The other man was tall, wore grey and black military gear with a brown leather jacket and a helmet that was as red as the huge red Bat on his chest.

By now the light from the Zeta-Tube had disappeared enough so that they could see more details the other Nightwing wore a different hairstyle and looked to be a little bit older too. The man in the red helmet, on the other hand, seemed to have a lot of guns. This fact had most of the members of the League tensing.

“Who are you guys? And how did you get in here?” Robin asked. The newcomers looked at each other for a moment before the other Nightwing spoke up.” We are not here because we want anything bad. I’m Nightwing and this is the Red Hood. The working theory is that we teleported ourselves accidentally to another Universe.” “Other universe? Are we just supposed to believe that?” Batman growled. “Look, Bats” the guy with the red helmet started but stopped as his gays fell to the monitor displaying large images of Ra's and the Ninja in Red. He turned to “Nightwing” and they seemed to have a silent conversation.

Then he spoke up again. “No, you never believe anything without proof. But we can prove that we tell the truth. Just ask the Martian. She tried to read our minds. We can let her in and she will be able to tell you if we are lying.” "Fine" the Batman growled.

“They are telling the truth” Miss M answered the questing gases “but they only let me see what happened before they got here and how they came to the conclusion that they were in another Universe not much more.” Batman gleaned at them. “What? Do you want us to let her know who is under the mask or something else that could poetical end bad? But was is more interesting is why is a picture of Ra's and that guy in Red up there?” “That’s none of your business” Robin snapped. Nightwing and the Red Hood looked at each other and shrugged before both of them tipped something on their wrist.

A few seconds later they both held up holoscreens. On Nightwing’s was playing the Video of the fight while the Red Hood seemed to read the Mission report. “Ok, so we have a suspicion who your mistrust Ninja could be and if we are right, we should get him away from Ra's and Talia right now,” Nightwing said.

“You think that we are letting you go like this?” Jason's side” Look Fishboy or whatever you're Name was. You seem to be a little dense, so I will explain it to you. WE ARE GOING TO FIND HIM. So, join us in finding him because believe me if you don’t get him away now, he will become one of your biggest threads without any of you knowing. So, join us or don’t but one thing is sure if you get in our way it won’t be fun for you!“ with that the Red Good walked away from the stunned heroes. Nightwing following only holding in front of his counterpart for a second. “He is right you know. He isn’t your enemy right now but if Talia gets to him you may lose him forever. I nearly did.”  
  
They just were about to take off in one of the Batplains they had hacked as they heard someone coming up behind them. As Red Good and Nightwing turned they saw Robin, Superboy, Nightwing and Tigres standing there. “You said out of your way or join you.” Artemis if Jason remembered correctly, just in another outfit. “Our Nightwing hacked the door, so they can’t stop us. But I'm not sure how long it will hold. So, let’s go.” “Hop on in and we are ready for take of, “other Nightwing said.  
  
The flight was relatively quiet aside from a few questions from The Team about their world and who Red was and a few questions in return about their motivation to come. Of course, Dick and Jason couldn’t say much because they didn’t want to spoil the future for the others. Nightwing and Robin had said they had come because it seemed to be the right thing. That meant Robin wanted to know the Identity of this mysterious guy and Nightwing was a little scared about the warning. He knew what he sounded like when someone was important to him and other Nightwing had sounded like this guy was more than that to him. Artemis said she wanted to save him because she knew what the League of Shadows was like. Superboy came along mostly because Robin thought it was the right thing to do and he trusted his friend. Also, he wanted to keep an eye on the two visitors.  
  
“Where should I land?” Robin interrupted the conversation.” As close as you can to the buildings. We probably need a fast exit.” other Nightwing said as they started to sink. “I think the best plan is to stay together. If we find him we can get him and get out. If we get into a fight he probably will be there anyway and we can defend us better. Red you take front. You know the most about where they would keep him. Second will be you.” He pointed at his younger counterpart. “Then Robin and then Superboy. I will go last.” Robin rose an eyebrow under his mask.” We can’t call you bought Nightwing that could get confusing.”  
“How about we call you Blue and the other one Wing? Red Hood said pointing first to the younger than to the older”.  
  
They were sneaking through the palace following the Red Hood. What was a little surprising to Nightwing and Robin was that he seemingly understood the Bat-language. Sure, he had a bat on his chest and other Nightwing trusted him but they didn’t think that Bruce would except someone with guns. Nightwing was pulled from his thoughts because he accidentally had run into the Red Hood who had stopped.

The man turned around and glared at him. Dick wasn’t sure who he had managed that with the helmet. “I think we will find him behind this door. One of the Nightwings should go first.” Wing stepped for and laid a hand on the doorknob. “I hope you are right and there isn’t an army waiting for us,” he muttered as he slowly opened the door. And like Red had said as he sneaked in, he saw this worlds Jason Todd standing by the window. He closed the door behind himself. Slipping off his mask he slowly stepped closer.” Hey, Jay. Remember me? It’s me, Dick. I’m here to bring you home.” He said in his softest voice. “Grayson?” was the answer he got. Even if it wasn’t what Dick had hoped for, he could work with that.” Yes, Jay, it’s me.”  
  
Outside the door, everybody stared at Red Hood. “How could you let him go in there alone? He will get killed!” “Nah he’ll be fine He has…” he paused as he heard soft crying. “Wait here. If they come out, get them back to the plane. I have to find out something.” Red said and vanished. Even Dick was impressed by how fast he did that.  
  
After two minutes the door opened and Nightwing and the Ninja stepped out. “Where is red?”  
He went to check on something he said we should go back to the plane he said he will meet us there” Tiger said.  
  
They got back to the plane without being spotted. After 5 minutes and Red Hood emerged from the palace. In his arms was a small bundle his helmet fixed to his belt.” Let's go” he said. The tone of his voice made them complied and Robin stared the take off as the others took their seats. When the plane was in the air Robin activated the autopilot and turned his chair around. Other Nightwing was the first one who said something “Jay, why did you have to kidnap a baby? And why aren’t you wearing your Helmet or mask?” Only after it was mentioned the others seemed to notice that fact too. Nightwing was frozen in place as he took in the face of the man under the Hood. It couldn’t be. That face. He thought he never see his little Brother again but there he stood. Sure, he was from another Universe or whatever and holding a baby. But still, that had to mean there was hope for his Jason too. The only reason for holding back from hugging Jason was that Jason still had a Baby in his arms. Robin's eyes were wide. He was dreaming, right? Jason Todd, that was impossible, right? Tigress and Superboy, on the other hand, didn't get what so special was about this man. Jason had enough of that after a few seconds so gave his Nightwing the toddler with a short "I explain later". Then he looked back to the four people staring at him. "From your faces, I can tell I died in this universe as well. So, let's make this short. I'm not from this Universe so I can’t tell you if here the same happens as in ours but I got kind of resurrect." Artemis's eyes had widened to as she slowly put together who this was. "Jason" Nightwing chocked out. Then he couldn’t hold himself anymore and hugged him. At this moment he didn't care if he could trust Jason or that he wasn't his Jason he just needed to make sure Jason was real. That he didn't imagine this while he was bleeding out on some rooftop. For a few seconds everything was ok but then Jason pushed him gently away” Look Dickie I know you miss him but, I'm not him. You should hug him.” He softly said walking to the Ninja and pulling his mask of gently.  
Dick stared again because the Ninja was also Jason but this one wasn't from some different world. This one was his brother. He stared and slowly got closer. Jason was thence but didn’t do anything about his advances. He sat down next to him. “He doesn’t remember much so don’t expect to much of him.” other Nightwing said. “Dick just stared. His little brother was alive.” Hey, Little Wing do you know how I am?” after a short while a soft “Dick?” was his answer. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He broke out into a huge smile and hugged Jason carefully. “Yes,” he whispered in his ear. “Yes, it’s me you are safe now.” “Where… Damian?” Jason asked. Dick looked at him confused” How is” he got interrupted by other Jason.” Don’t worry he is here.” He slowly took the Baby from other Nightwing, who glared at him, and gave it Jason.” Don’t worry we won’t take him away from you.”  
  
Dick was pulled from his shock by a hissed” Jay, why didn’t you tell me that is Damian? Did you know he was here?” “Who is Damian?” Robin asked.” The Baby?” Other Nightwing and other Jason seemed to have a quiet argument about who should answer before other Jason side” Yeah, the baby’s name is Damian. I kind of kidnapped him.” Robin and Superboy frowned while Artemis asked:” Why did you kidnap him?”  
“Look first of now kid deserves to grow up.” Artemis cringed. “Even if your Mom is Talia.” “So, you kidnapped Talia’s Baby. Isn’t that super risky. She will be mad about that.” Robin asked. “  
With a glare in Robins direction he continued “We kidnapped her revenge on Batman” he gestured at Jason” Might as well make her super mad. Second, I didn’t think other me would come without Damian. Third,” he side and gave other Nightwing a dirty look” he isn’t only Talia’s kid. “Wait he is not yours, is he?” other Nightwing asked suspiciously. “Thank god no. I’m not. How did you get this idea?” “He seems important to you.” “No Just, no. He’s... It’s…” he side again” His Name is Damian al Gul Wayne.” “Wayne as in Bruce Wayne?” Superboy was the first to ask. “Jup.” other Jason answered while grinning. The faces that Robin and Nightwing made were hilarious. A mixture between disbelieve, shock and disgust.” We will laugh about this someday!” Artemis muttered. Nightwing winked at her before he became serious again “Let me get this straight: This child in the arms of my dead not dead little Brother is also my brother but he is Bruce’s child, with Talia.”  
  
Way to soon they landed in the Watchtower. Jason had put on his spear Domino and Helmet while his Dick had somehow got Damian back from Zombie-Jason. Younger Nightwing still clung to his brother afraid if he let go Jason would disappear again. Superboy and Artemis had to swear to not tell anyone ever about the identities of the Bat’s which they had figured out after Nightwing, Robin, Red Hood and other Nightwing had talked about their Family. They all were a bit exhausted and dreaded facing the Justice League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like I'm writing another Chapter for this. IDK when I will have time to complete it since I have a lot of exams soon, but I hope to get it out this weekend or the one after...

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on my other Fic I wrote this. Ups.  
> I wrote this entire thing just for the scene where Jay enters the Plane with a Baby.
> 
> Please leave a comment.  
> If you have any ideas please leave a comment.


End file.
